


A Kiss.

by commodorepeppers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: I was sleep deprived when i wrote this. it's so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: Kara and Lena lean in to kiss.They don't.For Lex Luthor giggles in the distance.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor/Eve Teschmacher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Kiss.

The room was candle lit and Kara was sat on Lena's lap in the Luthor woman's office. They had never kissed before. They were close.

"Kiss me." Lena breathed out.

She noticed that Kara was shaking a little. This caused her to laugh.

"You're nervous."

Kara smiled softly.

"No."

She lied.

Lena had to make the move.

She leaned in...

* * *

Kara couldn't believe it. The phone had rung seconds before Lena's lips would have met with hers.

Kara tried not to blame Jimmy.

Why did he have to go and phone.

* * *

"Did she really think it was James?"

A smile was engrained upon Lex Luthor's face.

"She really is an idiot." he continued, "Voice changers are so useful."

Lex realised he was talking to a sleeping Eve Teschmacher instead of an awake one.

You could hear the 'Miss Teschmacher!' from the other side of the planet.

"Mr Luthor." she said smiling.

"The plan worked. They didn't... make contact." he laughed.

He stood up.

"She'll never be happy. Kara makes her happy. A fitting revenge, methinks."

Eve walked up to him and wrapped her arm around him. She nuzzled into his shoulder.

Lex smiled. He had won. He had the girl, the victory, the fame.

He couldn't help but lean in for a quick kiss. It wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

The phone rang.

* * *

"Did he really think it was Otis?"

A smile was engrained upon Lena Luthor's face.

"He really is an idiot." he continued, "Voice changers are so useful."

Kara smiled back at _her_ genius.

They got that kiss after all.

"A fitting revenge, methinks."


End file.
